Another Heart Calls
by The Dream That We Were
Summary: Belle sent Ariel back to Neverland with Pandora's Box but after 5 years the group has still not returned and Belle is attempting to move on with her life. 5 years after Dark Hollow. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Another Heart Calls

Chapter One

Belle

Belle glanced at her watch and picked up her pace as she crossed the street. She was going to be late. The fall leaves swirled around her feet as she pulled her jacket collar up against her neck. The winter was coming on quickly this year. Soon she passed the fence in front of Granny's and bound up the stairs. The bell on the door rang out as she came in and noticed a few people scattered around the booths and tables. The dwarves were already seated together in the corner enjoying their breakfast. Belle returned their waves and smiled at the fact that somethings would never change. Granny nodded at her as she put a simple white coffee cup on the counter.

"Oh. Granny, could I have it to go? I'm meeting Ariel and I'm running a little behind." Belle said as she approached the counter.

"Ariel can cool her heels while you sit down and have a cup of coffee. You've been running around like crazy the last couple of weeks and you're starting to get bags under your eyes. Are you feeling okay?" Granny said resting her arms on the counter.

Belle gave her a half smile and let out a sigh, "I haven't been sleeping very well lately. I keep having these dreams."

"Are these dreams about anything... or anyone in particular?" Granny asked looking at Belle over the glasses that sat at the end of her nose.

Belle knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Yes, they're about Rumple. I dream that he's still in Neverland and that he's still fighting to get back to me. That they're all still fighting to get back home. I thought that once Ariel got Pandora's box to him that he would have a chance. It gave me hope. Hope that I held onto for so long. It's crazy, I know." Belle said taking a deep drink of the coffee. She left the comforting warmness fill her.

"Honey, it's not crazy. It's natural. Everyone knows what you two meant to each other. You are going through a lot right now. But believe me, it's for the best. You're still a young girl and you've waited over five years for him to come back. We've all waited for them to come back. They didn't make it. At some point we all have to move on with our lives. But you most of all. You deserve to have a life with some stability. With some certainty. And that's what you're trying to build. I'm proud of you."

Belle felt relief wash over her. Granny was right.

"Thanks Granny"

Granny gave her a smile and looked up at the clock, "Oh. You better get going. Good luck today."

Belle smiled and headed back out into the chilly morning.

* * *

When Belle arrived at the shop, Ariel was no where to be found. The door was locked and Belle could see through the window that the store was dark. Luckily, Belle knew where Ariel hid the spare key and she let herself into the shop. She took a seat on one of the large couches and relaxed from her rushed morning. One that was apparently rushed for no reason, since Ariel had yet to arrive. It was unusual for Ariel to be late but Belle took the opportunity to have a few minutes to herself.

After fifteen minutes had passed and Belle decided there was no need to wait for Ariel. She would get started without her.

A difficult twenty minutes later, alone in the dimly lit shop, Belle took a deep breath and stepped in front of the half circle of mirrors. Belle let a small smile play across her face as she took it all in. This was the dress she would be getting married in. Her wedding dress.

It was an off the shoulder ivory floor length dress, with beading on the bodice and waist. It was simple but it was everything she had wanted. In some ways it reminded her of a yellow dress she once loved. But that was another life.

Since she became human, Ariel had become obsessed with human clothing and opened the fashion boutique a few years ago. Due to the small size of Storybrooke, it had served as the unofficial bridal shop for the women of the town as well. Ariel had been her rock since Rumple left for Neverland. Well... one of them and she was happy to have to her play such a large part in the wedding. She twirled in a circle and watched as the bottom of the dress spun and filled with air. It was small moments of happiness like this that she thought were lost

Suddenly, the door to the shop burst open and Belle spun towards the door, embarrassed to be caught twirling in her dress.

"Ariel! Where have you been? Do you know how long it took me to get into this dress all by myself? I think I dislocated my shoulder." Belle rubbed her shoulder, laughing.

"Belle. I'm sorry. We have to talk." Ariel slowly approached Belle and she saw all the color was gone from her face. Belle's light mood quickly faded.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Belle asked, worried.

"I need to tell you something but first you need to change." Ariel said attempting to lead her to the dressing rooms.

Belle refused to move, "Change? Why?"

"We just need to get you out of the dress so we can talk."

Belle's worry was quickly turning to panic, "Ariel, I'm not going anywhere. What is going on?"

"Belle?"

The voice came from the door of the shop. It has been left ajar from Ariel's entrance and Belle turned to see Rumple now standing in the doorway with a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

Belle blinked several times as if to clear this hallucination from her mind but he remained standing in the doorway.

This couldn't be real. Not after all this time.

"Rumple?" She managed to whisper before her head started to swim and her vision blurred. She heard someone yell her name as everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Rumple_

Rumple let out a shaky breath as he saw the shore of Storybrooke come into view through the clouds. A breath that he felt he had been holding for years. Since he left Belle standing on the dock as the Jolly Roger sailed away. After everything he had been through, what they had all been through, he knew that if he ever made it back alive, he would never leave Belle's side again. It looked like now that far fetched dream would become a reality.

The others let out a cheer as the Jolly Roger crashed into the waters outside out Storybrooke and made it's way toward land. Rumple saw a small group of people gathering on the docks in the distance and he squinted to see if one of them was Belle. After Ariel had given him Pandora's box and left Neverland, there had been no more contact with Storybrooke. Things had gone badly wrong after that and after years of fighting Peter Pan and the lost boys they were just able to escape with Henry and their lives.

Rumple's heart sank a little as he followed everyone off of the ship and Belle was nowhere to be seen among the people who were streaming down to the docks. He stood idly by while friends greeted each other and tears flowed.

Rumple noticed a head of red hair gaping at him through the crowd.

"Ariel?" He whispered as she made her way through the crowd towards him.

"Rumplestilskin? You're alive." Ariel's face was ashen and emotionless.

"Don't look so happy about it, Dearie." Rumple said sarcastically as he continued to search the crowd.

"No, it's not that...It's Belle." She said as if she suddenly remembered something.

Ariel now had his full attention. "Belle. Is she ok? Where is she?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting her but..." Ariel said. Her eyes looking anywhere but at Rumple's.

"Take me to her" Rumple said a little more forcefully than he meant to.

Ariel started to back away nervously. "Rumplestilskin, I don't think right now is a very good time."

"Not a good time? Ariel, I've been away..." Before Rumple could finish Ariel was making her way through the crowd and toward downtown.

Rumple let out a growl and pushed through the crowd after her.

He saw Ariel duck into a shop that wasn't there when he had last walked down this street and he headed towards to door.

As he approached the shop he noticed the door was ajar and he could see Ariel speaking to someone in a panicked voice. He pushed the door open and saw that the person Ariel was speaking to was Belle. It took him several seconds to comprehend the scene before him. Belle, his Belle, was standing on a platform in a beautiful white dress. A wedding dress. He had had this vision of Belle countless times since he left Storybooke. Belle at the end of an isle in a dress like this. But this was different. This was a vision for someone else. She was getting married to someone else.

"Belle?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She looked at him as if he was a ghost. A specter that she wasn't really seeing. She blinked several times before she whispered his name and collapsed.

"Belle!" He yelled as he ran to her and cradled her head in his lap.

"Quick. Carry her to my car. I'll drive her to the hospital." Ariel said as he grabbed her keys from the table.

Rumple laid Belle in the backseat and went to open the passenger side door.

"Rumple. I think you should go home. This was a horrible shock to her. You can see her later." Ariel said through the window.

"What? No." Rumple said panic in his voice.

"When she wakes up she'll need time to process this. Please give her that."

And then she was gone. Rumple stood in the middle of the street watching as Ariel's car turned a corner and was out of sight.

**A/N: Please R&amp;R! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Belle_

Belle opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut from the bright lights that hung over her. She opened them again, slowly this time, allowing them to adjust to the light. She was in the hospital. The room was empty but she could see doctors and nurses passing by her door as they went on with their day. She brought her hands to her head and begun to massage her temples. Her head was so foggy and she wanted to piece together what had happened. The last thing she remembered was a panicked conversation with Ariel and then turning to the door.

Rumple.

He wasn't alive. None of them were. It wasn't possible after all this time.

She quickly pushed the supposed memory away. She had been under too much stress and Rumple had been on her mind with the wedding looming closer. Whatever she saw, that's all it was. The stress getting to her and making her see things that were not really there. She took a deep breath, silently vowing to herself to take it easy and slow down the next couple of months.

She glanced over at the bedside table to see her favorite book, "Pride &amp; Prejudice" looking back at her. She smiled and opened the book to the first page. Now seemed a good a time as any to start taking it easy.

She was a few chapters in when Dr. Victor Whale rushed through the door with her chart in hand. She smiled when she saw him and laid the book aside.

"Everything ok, Doctor?" Belle asked.

Victor answered her with a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's fine now. You fainted?" He said the doctor kicking in as he flipped open her chart.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Belle said waving her hand trying not to make a big fuss of the whole situation.

"So you just felt faint. No other symptoms?" He said checking her pulse.

"I thought I saw something before I fainted but I know it's just the stress of the wedding. It was a hallucination." She said not wanting to tell him it was Rumple she imagined.

The last thing he needs to hear is that is wife-to-be is having visions of her dead love.

This caught his attention. "What did you see?"

"It was nothing. Really. I didn't eat anything this morning and I think I've just been pushing myself too hard. But I've promised myself to start taking it easy. See? Reading." She said holding up the book.

"When was the last time I had a minute to do that? I should get admitted to the hospital more often. And by the way thank you for bringing my book. It helped ease the shock of waking up in the hospital."

She gave him a warm smile. Reading was a beloved past time of Belle's. After Rumple left, so many things changed she had neither the time or heart to read like she used to. It was something she dearly missed.

Victor looked confused. "I didn't bring it. I was in a delivery when they told me you were brought in and I rushed right over."

"Then who left it?" Belle said looking down at the book. It was only then that she realized that it was the first edition that Rumple had bought her as a birthday present. A copy that she had stored in his shop years ago for safe keeping.

I never told Victor about this book.

Belle hardly had a moment to comprehend what she was seeing when there was a light knock on the door.

Belle and Victor both turned to see Rumple standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Belle gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

Rumple. He's alive.

She took in his appearance in an instant. He looked older, weathered and worried but he still had the same deep intense eyes that bore into her the day he left her on the dock. Her chest constricted at the memory.

"Belle. I...," He faltered, "I didn't mean to startle you." He said approaching cautiously.

"Oh god." Belle whispered into her hands as the machines monitoring her began to beep, "You're real."

As Belle took in that the realization that her hallucination was in fact a very real Rumple, Rumple got a clear look at the diamond ring on her left hand and came to a very real realization of his own.

"You're getting married." He said calmly.

"I.. I.. I am." Belle stuttered as the machines beeps became more rapid. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Victor was able to snap out of his shocked silent state, when he saw the physical tole the situation was taking on Belle.

"Gold, I think you should leave. Belle needs her rest." He said sternly.  
Rumple's stoic face snapped from Belle to Whale and he did not look happy, "No one asked you, Whale. You have no idea what Belle needs."

"Actually, Gold, I do. I am the one marrying her after all, and at the very least I am her doctor. So, as her doctor and her boyfriend, I'm telling you to leave." He said bravely. He was still speaking to the Dark One after all. Rumple was still as dangerous as ever.

Rumple's eyes widened as he looked from Whale to Belle and then let his eyes fall to the ground in shock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." He glanced at Belle, who was still staring at him, her hands covering her mouth.

Rumple turned towards the door and left.

No. Don't go. There is so much to say. So much you don't know.

Victor ran his hands over his face and slumped down in the chair next to Belle's bed.

"It was him." Belle said staring at the now empty doorway.

"What I saw before I fainted. I thought it was the stress. It was really him. I can't believe this is happening."

Belle suddenly turned to Victor. Her eyes and mind now clearer.

"Please. I need you to do something for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Rumple_

Rumple didn't remember leaving the hospital. He wandered toward main street for hours, now feeling no relief at being back in Storybrooke.

Belle. His Belle. Getting married. Not to him, but to that insufferable doctor? Whale was a weakling. He didn't deserve her.

This was all too much for Rumple to accept. What was he to do with his life now?

Rumple felt instantly guilty for forgetting he now had his son back. A chance for a new beginning with Bae was all he ever wanted and now he had that. But this blow with Belle had him questioning if his happiness was ever going to be possible now. All he had dreamed about on the way back to Storybrooke was having Belle and Bae in his life again. Rebuilding some semblance of a family. Now Belle was building the family he so desperately wanted with someone else. His stomach turned with nausea. He forced the thought from his mind.

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of his shop. The sign still hung where it always had. Memories flooded his mind as he approached the door, remembering the last time he had been here. He had restored Belle's memory and in his joy of having Belle back and his devastation of losing his son, they had made love. And what seemed like just moments later, he left her on the dock to protect Storybrooke from Pan's minions.

Was that a mistake? Of course, he had to help save Henry. He knew that bunch of misfits could never get the job done. But still, he had left Belle, sure he would never see her again. His hindsight was clouded with conflict.

Rumple sighed. Nothing could be done about the past now.

He used his sleeve to wipe at the dirty window and looked inside. The shop was still intact, all of this tables and displays seemed to be covered with sheets and he could see the dust floating through the air. It looked like it had been undisturbed for years.

He tried the door. Locked.

He turned to the street wondering where to go. He couldn't face going home. Not yet. Being alone in that big empty house was too much for him to face right now. A home he and Belle once shared.

He decided to seek out the one person that might welcome him.

He found Neal sitting at the counter Granny's.

"Hey, Pop. What happened to you at the dock? I turned around and you were gone. Couldn't wait to see Belle, huh?" Neal said as he saw his father enter Granny's and take a seat next to him.

"Hi son." Rumple said keeping his eyes on his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Neal asked. From the look on his father's face, he already knew the answer.

"Yes, actually. Belle is getting married." Rumple said without emotion.

"What?!" Neal asked shocked by his father's confession, "To who?"

"Victor Whale." Rumple managed through gritted teeth.

Neal ran his hands over his face and exhaled loudly, "Wow. I'm sorry, Papa. What happened?"

"I went to see her and she was there, trying on her wedding dress. I can't believe this is happening."

"Now that she knows you're alive, do you think there is any chance…" Neal was interrupted by Granny sliding a folded piece of paper across the counter to Rumple.

"Belle called and left a message for you. In case you showed up." Granny said with a small, sympathetic smile.

Things must really be bad for me if Granny is feeling sorry for me, Gold thought.

He picked up the paper and tried to steady his breathing before opening it.

"What does it say?" Neal said putting his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"She wants me to come over to her house tonight. She's given me the address." Rumple said thinking how unfamiliar it was that Belle no longer lived at the library.

"That's good, right?" Neal said trying to inject some hope into his father.

Rumple continued to stare at the paper, unblinking. "Yes, I suppose."

"You'll go, you'll talk and everything will be ok. But now, let's get you something to eat." Neal said desperate to try and cheer Rumple up.

With his heart heavy, Rumple knocked on Belle's yellow front door. He was wondering how long it had been since she had moved out of the library when she opened the door. She looked much better than she had that morning in the hospital. Her hair was shinning again and the brightness in her eyes had returned. This was the Belle he remembered.

"Hey." He said with a half hearted smile.

Belle lunged forward and hugged him tightly, tucking her head into his chest. He was so shocked, it took him a moment to regain his composure and wrap his arms around her tightly as well. He let his lips rest on the top of her head as he breathed her in. Her scent had always brought him comfort and this time it was no different, but tonight it also brought on a wave of loss and pain.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry I didn't say it at the hospital. I was just so -"

Rumple stopped her, whispering into her hair. "I know it was a shock."

"Please. Come in." She said pulling away from him and moving out of the doorway so he could enter.

Rumple's heart and body reeled from the loss of her touch but he desperately tried to not let it show on his face her as entered the house.

"How are you feeling?" He asked not knowing what he should say or why she had invited him over. He knew it was too much to hope that she wanted him again. Why would she? He had basically abandoned the women he loved on a dock never to return. Until now.

Belle showed him to the kitchen where she had tea prepared at the island.

"Much better once I was able to get home and rest. Tea?" She asked as they sat and their eyes met nervously.

"No. Thank you. You prefer to drink it hot now?" He said adjusting the empty tea cup in front of him.

"I guess I've lost the taste for it cold." She said pouring herself a cup.

"Ah." Rumple whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Belle took a sip of her tea and they both struggled with how to begin.

"I stopped by the shop. I couldn't believe it was still... my shop."

"Oh yes!" Belle exclaimed as she jumped off the stool and ran into the other room. She quickly came back fidgeting with something in her hand.

"Here." She said as she returned to her seat across from him and laid two keys on the island. "One for the shop and one for the house."

Rumple was stunned. "You kept them?"

Belle looked surprised. "Of course I did. Their yours again now though. We had to close everything up of course. I held out hope for years that you would come back."

She lowered her eyes to the table in embarrassment. Belle was never one to hid her feelings. But things were different between them now. She was no longer his.

"I did come back." Rumple said trying to meet her eyes.

Finally she looked up at him. The beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. You did." Belle whispered.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut with a bang that made them both jump. Whatever moment they were sharing was now gone and Rumple felt the longing return to his chest.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew for you!" Rumple heard as a little girl with long dark curls ran into the kitchen and right into Belle with a finger painting in hand.

He stumbled backwards off of his stool, eyes wide.

Rumple's world went dark.

Belle had a child.

She was a mother.

"Thank you, darling. Uh." Belle gave Rumple a pleading look knowing she couldn't explain in front of the child.

"What happened? I thought you were going out for ice cream after art class?" Belle asked.

"No. Jessica's mommy take me home."

"Oh." Belle said nervously. She picked up the little girl and turned to face Rumple. "Katie, I would like you to meet a friend of Mommy's. This is Mr. Gold. Can you say Hello?"

The child turned to him and smiled. She had not yet leaned to fear a strange man in her mother's kitchen.

"Hi!" Katie said energetically.

Rumple opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Hello." Was all he could manage.

Again the front door slammed shut and Victor walked into the kitchen. Rumple and Whale locked eyes with each other but didn't acknowledge each others presence.

"I'm sorry. When I got there, they said Jessica's mom had taken her home." He said to Belle.

"It's alright." She said with a sigh. "Could you please take her upstairs and get her ready for bed?"

Whale hesitated, locking eyes with Rumple once more.

"Victor?" Belle asked frustrated.

"Come here, Katie." Victor said as the little girl happily climbed from her mother's arm to Victor's. Rumple was sick at the sight of it. A happy family. The family that should have been his. He looked away from them until Whale and the little girl where out of sight.

Belle sighed with her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like that. Victor was supposed to pick her up from her art program and take her out for ice cream so we could talk."

"It's alright Belle. I understand." He said trying to be as happy for her as he could.

Suddenly, hurt and jealously coursed through his veins. He couldn't have been gone more than a matter of weeks before Whale swooped in took advantage of Belle. But what did he expect? He had left her never to return and once there was no word after she had sent Pandora's Box to Neverland with Ariel, she would have been vulnerable.

His hurt turned to red hot anger and he had to hold onto the island just to stop himself from following Whale and beating the life out of him. Belle must have noticed the anger in his face because she asked him to sit back down. He did.

"Rumple, that's really why I asked you here tonight. To tell you about Katie. I couldn't tell you in the hospital. It wasn't the right time. My mind wasn't clear. I was concerned about how you would react. We never talked about having children. I knew with what happened with Neal, it was likely you never wanted to go down that path again. So, I wanted to talk to you about whether or not you think we should tell Katie that you're her father."

Wait. What?

Rumple held up a hand to silence her. He couldn't have hear her correctly.

"Did you say that I'm her father?"

Belle was taken aback. He could see hurt flash across her face.

"Of course you are, Rumple."

Rumple felt bile rise in his throat. He was a father. Again. He had a daughter. He never even considered that his last moments with Belle could have resulted in a child. He had knowingly abandoned his son years ago and now he had unknowingly abandoned his unborn daughter as well. He was a monster.

"What did you think? That I jumped into bed with Victor the minute you left for Neverland?" Belle asked trying to keep her voice down.

Rumple could tell that he not only hurt her with his question but he had offended her.

"I'm sorry. I thought that perhaps you had been hurting and that Whale was there." Rumple said now feeling horrible for questioning the paternity of the child.

"I waited for you for years, Rumple. Not days, not weeks. I would have never - Victor never would have taken advantage of me."

"I'm sorry." Rumple said eyes down cast, the events of the day weighing on him.

Belle sighed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so sensitive. It was only natural to wonder. I only wish I had known when I sent Ariel back to you. I could have told you. Given you a reason to fight to get back home." Belle said sadly.

Rumple snapped out of this depressed haze when he heard Belle say this. When he stood up they were standing toe to toe. He reached up and held her cheek in his hand.

"I already had a reason to fight."

How could she think he needed anymore reason than her to fight to get back. Her and Bae were the only things that mattered to him.

And now his daughter.

Something dropped loudly in the room above them and the house filled with Katie's squeal of laughter. She dropped his hand as they stepped away from each other.

"This is what I suggest. Spend some time with her. If you feel like this is something you want-"

"Don't get me wrong, Belle. The prospect of starting again as a parent terrifies me but of course I want to be in her life. I want her to know who I am." He said, his hands shaking.

"Ok." Belle said not trying to hid the happiness that played over her face. "Her birthday is next week. We're having a party here on Saturday if you would like to come. Get to know her a little."

"I would like that." Rumple said as he managed half a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Belle_

_Shortly after Dark Hollow_

Belle had a skip in her step in the days following Ariel's departure from Storybrooke with Pandora's Box in tow. Now there was a real chance that Rumple could return to her and they could carry on living their lives. When thoughts of doubt clouded her mind, Belle busied herself by starting some projects at the library that she had been thinking about for a long time.

_No time like the present._

Though access to books was the reason she wanted to reopen the library in the first place, Belle wanted Storybrooke's library to be a integral part of the community. Besides your run of the mill checking in and out of books, Belle wanted to organize speakers and children's programs.

The children's program she wanted to start held a special place in her heart. She wanted the children of Stroybrooke to have the confidence and belief that they could do anything with their lives they wanted too. And she wanted the children to hear it straight from people who had done it themselves. She was racking her brain for a person to speak to the children when Dr. Victor Whale came through the library doors.

_Ah ha_, Belle thought.

"Hi Dr. Whale, I bet you're here to collect the books we have on hold for you." Belle said turning to the shelves behind the circulation desk.

"Thanks, Belle. And please, call me Victor." He watched Belle search the aisles for the books he had requested. Was it his professional duty to keep studying medical practice so he could take care of the people of this town? Of course. But he could have just as easily done that from his laptop at home. Honesty, this was the only way he could think of to interact with Belle that wouldn't have Mr. Gold running him down with his car. The news of the group that went off to Neverland was all over town and Victor figured it was only a matter of time before Mr. Gold sailed back into town and resumed his relationship with Belle.

"Could I ask you something?" Belle said as she stacked the books and pushed them across the desk towards him.

"Me? Sure." Victor said with raised eyebrows.

"I really want to start a children's program here at the library, where the people of Storybrooke that have achieved great things can talk to the kids about following their dreams." Belle smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Victor said not knowing what this had to do with him.

"So, what I wanted to ask you was if you would do me the huge favor of being our first speaker and talk to the kids about becoming a doctor?"

"Me?" Whale was genuinely surprised.

"Believe it or not, we don't have a lot of doctors in Storybrooke." Belle laughed.

"Oh, so I'll do." He teased.

"Well, of course, you are also the most talented, which is why I would like you to speak to them."

"I'll do my best. Should we meet sometime before to go over what you would like me to focus on?" Whale ventured.

"Oh yes. I suppose we should. Why don't you come to my place Friday night and I'll make us dinner and discuss it. It's the least I can do." Belle said gratefully.

"Then it's a date. Well, you know what I mean. See you Friday." Whale said as he left the library with his books tucked under his arm.

* * *

Friday night came quicker then Belle expected and it's sudden arrival left her rushing to get home from the grocery store. Dinner was about twenty minutes from being done when her door bell rang. She quickly untied her apron, placing it on the counter top and hurried to the door. Whale stood at the door with a warm smile and a bottle of wine.

"I hope I'm not too early. I thought hanging out outside your door would get creepy fast." Whale said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Not at all. Please, come in. Dinner should be ready in about twenty. Oh, thank you." She said taking the bottle from him and gesturing for him to enter.

Whale entered the small but homey apartment above the library for the first time. He wasn't surprised by the large amount books neatly aligned on the book selves, against the wall and scattered on tables around the apartment. Belle came out of the kitchen with the wine open and two glasses. She gestured for him to join her at the small dinning room table. Whale removed his jacket and started to place it on the seat next to Belle, but stopped when he noticed a suit jacket was already hanging over the chair.

"Oh, sorry. Let me move that. It's Rumple's." Belle said as she reached for it with a sad smile.

"Oh, I can sit somewhere else..."

"Don't be silly. I should really hang it up anyway." Belle said as she placed it in the hall closet with care and returned to the table. Whale took a seat next to her and poured them both some wine.

"Have you heard anything?" Whale asked delicately.

"Not since Ariel left, but I'm hopeful he'll be home soon. Did you know-" Belle started.

Whale nodded. "I heard. Word travels pretty fast around here as you know. I'm sure everything will be fine. Keep busy and try to be alone too much."

"The library keeps me busy most days but I don't have many friends here. With Rumple gone, my free time can get a little lonely." Belle shrugged with this confession.

"Well, you've got another friend now, and I won't let you sit up here moping."

Belle smiled warmly at him and in an unusual reflex, he smiled back. Something he hadn't done a lot since coming to this world. When the oven timer chimed,

Belle jumped up to get dinner ready for the both of them.

A few minutes later, Belle arrive back at the table with two plates of food.

"So, why don't we start with telling the kids why you wanted to become a doctor."

* * *

Once the last child got a chance to listen through the stethoscope, Belle rose from her seat in the back and stood in front of the children seated on the floor.

"Can we all say thank you to Dr. Whale for coming in and telling us all about being a doctor?" Belle prompted.

The children said a collective thank you and Belle led them in a round of applause for Whale. As the parents stepped in to collect their children, Belle approached him. Whale was surprised when Belle engulfed him in a hug and pulled back beaming.

"That was amazing. You were amazing. All the questions they had! I had no idea you were so great with children."

"Just have a nack for it, I suppose." Whale shrugged. Whale was proud of his speech to the kids. They were very engaged and a few seemed to have the same lust for science he had at their age. He had done this as a favor to Belle, but he really enjoyed connecting with the children. And strangely enough, he enjoyed knowing that he had something to do with making Belle smile like that.

"Well, thanks so much again, Victor." Belle said holding his eyes with hers.

"Anytime." Whale said hypnotically. And he meant it.

* * *

The hopeful thoughts Belle had clung to after she watched Ariel dive into the sea with Pandora's Box, were starting to fade when a month had passed with no word of the group. Belle found herself taking a walk every day to the docks on her break, only to realize that she had been leading herself there to see if there was any sign of the Jolly Roger.

On this day, she was sitting behind the circulation desk, with her chin resting in her hands. It was a beautiful day outside and the children of Storybrooke and most of the adults, were outside enjoying the weather, which made a slow day for the library. Slow days at the library were the worst days for Belle. It gave her too much time to think. To think about the past, what was happening in Neverland, and what the future may or may not hold. As everyday went by without word from the group, horrible doubt started to seep into her head on a regular basis. What if something had gone horribly wrong? What if Pan had won? What if Rumple was trapped there? Or worse, what if he was dead? These were the sad thoughts that filled her head on this particular day, so she snapped to attention when bright sunshine flooded the lobby of the library.

Whale walked in and noticed the sad look on her face that she was trying very hard to hide. Belle and Whale had very easily formed a friendship since he spoke to the children about being a doctor. He mostly stopped by the library, where they would chat about the newest books the library had acquired and which were their favorites. Lately, when he could tell she was starting to look down, Whale insisted on taking her to the movies or out to dinner and Belle seemed grateful for the distraction.

"Everything ok?" Whale asked as he handed her a few books he wanted to return.

"Yeah, just one of those days. You know. Too much time to think." She said mustering a smile.

"Ok then, let's get out there and enjoy the day. No offense but this place is dead. Close up and let's go for a walk in the sunshine."

"Well... I really shouldn't." Belle said glancing around the library. There wasn't a soul in sight. "Ok. I guess there's no harm in closing up early once."

Her spirits quickly lifted as she hurried around the desk and grabbed the keys to the front door. Once she felt the sun on her face, things seemed a little brighter already.

* * *

"Oh, you're not ready. Are you feeling ok?" Whale asked as Belle opened the door in her pajamas. A fine sheen a sweat covered her brow.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready. I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately." Belle said closing her eyes to control the nausea that washed over her.

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll see the movie some other time." Whale started to turn to leave but turned back with a request. "Would you do something for me?"

"Sure." Belle said weakly.

"Come to the hospital tomorrow and let me sure everything is ok." He said casually.

Belle started to protest but then thought better of it. She hadn't been able to shake whatever virus she had been fighting. Victor was probably right that it was time to see a doctor and he was just that.

"Ok, I guess that's a good idea. Thanks, Victor." She said gratefully.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Now get some rest." He turned again to leave Belle's doorway, when Belle reached out and gently touched his arm.

"Victor, thanks for looking out for me. I know Rumple would appreciate it."

Whale nodded and turned away noticing the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when she mentioned Rumple.

* * *

Belle waited patiently for her test results in Whale's office. He was able to rush the results through the lab and had stepped out to discuss them with the nurse. Belle was sure she was just having a difficult time fending off some virus, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

When the door opened and she saw Whale's face, she knew the news wasn't good.

"Is everything ok? I don't like that look on your face." Belle said trying to fight the fear rising insider her. Whale didn't say anything until he was seated behind his desk. He placed her file in front of him and sighed.

"Victor, you're scaring me. Please say something." Belle said desperately.

"You're perfectly healthy." Whale began.

"When what's with that face? You scared me!" Belle cut in, laughing in relief.

"Belle, you're perfectly healthy, but we did find something." His voice was even and professional, though his personal feelings for Belle were battling inside him. Belle remained silent.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" Belle whispered looking at him intently.

"We ran a pregnancy test, and it came back positive." He explained.

She looked at Whale with a small smile on her face. A baby. She was going to be a mother. She and Rumple were going to be parents.

_Rumple. _

Belle let her gaze fall to her hands. The excitement and joy she had felt when Whale told her the news was quickly fading as she reminded herself of the question of Rumple's safety. Could she do this alone?

Whale saw the change come across her face and quickly moved to sit next to her.

"Hey, look at me." Whale said taking her hands in his, "I've delivered this news to you as your doctor but now I'm speaking to you as a friend. I know you're scared, but you don't have to do this alone. I'll be right here to support you. Hell, this whole town will."

Belle managed a smile as a single tear fell from her cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said as they hugged. Belle was feeling hope, happiness, and fear. Whale had just as many emotions flying around within him as Belle did at that moment, but he was much more surprised by his.

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Whale said placing a small pink bundle in Belle's arms.

"Well," Belle started with a sly smile, "there is one name I keep coming back to."

Whale looked at her expectantly.

"Katie." Belle said to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Katie." Whale repeated also looking down at the small child, "I love it. It's perfect for her."

Belle reached out for Whale's hand, "I don't know if we would both be here if it wasn't for you. You've been my rock through all this. My best friend. Thank you."

"Of course." Whale said quickly adverting his eyes from hers. Whale's feelings for Belle had rapidly grown since that fateful day she asked him to help her in the library. He knew by now that he must be in love with her. He knew he wasn't the kind of man to help a women he had feelings for through a pregnancy with another man's child. His feelings for her went beyond the complicatedness of their current situation. He wanted to help her be happy, no matter what that meant for him. Besides, it was obvious to him that she was still in love with Rumple. Even though it was Whale who painted the nursery, helped pick out the crib and put together a crazy swing contraption, Belle was constantly commenting on what Rumple would think of a certain color or baby thing-a-ma-jig. It was very clear that she had not given up hope.

So here they were. Belle was the mother of a new baby girl and he was the best friend secretly in love with her.

* * *

Time passed as it does and Katie grew quickly. Without truly realizing it, Whale stepped into a sort of father role to Katie. He changed diapers, played peek a book, and soothed tears. Several times on a walk or at the mall with Belle and Katie, he was mistaken for Belle's husband and Katie's father, which always resulted in a silent car ride home. Both of them lost in their thoughts.

As Katie's third birthday approached, Belle was determined to throw Katie an amazing birthday party. Belle planned every detail and invited pretty much every kid in Storybrooke. As Katie grew, Belle quickly realized that she needed more space than the small apartment above the library could provide. She found a affordable house near the library and Katie's daycare and moved in a few weeks before the party. On the day, Whale arrived with the cake and an enormous bouquet of balloons.

"Victor! Thank you so much. Can you put the cake on the dinning room table and tie those balloons to the kid's tables outside? Where is the bouncy house people? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Belle said from atop a chair while trying to hanging a Happy Birthday banner in the living room.

"As you command!" Victor said with a laugh at the sight.

Much to Belle's relief the bouncy house company arrived within minutes and the party was in full swing without a hitch. Whale happened to see Belle from across the room laughing and talking with Ariel when something struck him. This is how things were supposed to be. The three of them could be happy together. They could be a family. Just like this. He loved Katie like she was his own daughter. Nothing would make him happier than raising her with Belle. If only Belle could realize this.

Kids and adults alike had a blast at the party and soon Whale and Belle were left picking up the plates and silly string. Katie had passed out hours ago from all the excitement and stimulation.

Whale was loading the dish washer when he heard a glass shatter. He spun around to see Belle with shattered glass around her feet. She let out an exasperated sigh and looked at him with "can you believe it?" written on her face.

"Don't move, I'll get the broom." Whale said as he dried his hands on a dish towel and hurried out of the room. When he returned moments later, Belle had moved to sit at the landing and had her face in her hands. He quickly sat next to her when he heard the sobs start to escape from her small form.

"It's ok! It's just a cheap glass. Everything was perfect for Katie today. You worked so hard." He said rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's not that." Belle said as she lifted her face to his. He could see the tears falling down her face. "It's Rumple."

"Rumple?" Whale was surprised. While Rumple was always in the air around them, she had brought him up less and less over the last year.

"He's not coming back. I have to accept that. I don't even know if he's alive. I can't keep living with one foot in the past. It's not good for Katie. Or me." Belle said between sobs.

"Oh, Belle. I'm so sorry." Whale said as he pulled her to him. He held her as she cried and he realized there was nothing he could say to her. The fact that she was hurting killed him, even if it was because of another man. All he could do was hold her.

* * *

In the days following Katie's party, Belle struggled to smile and be happy, but put on a brave face for Katie and her friends. Coming to terms with the fact that Rumple wouldn't return took some time to digest and accept. When she'd had enough of feeling sorry for herself, she marched into the spare bedroom and started putting all of Rumple's things from around the house into a box. Once that was completed, she drove it over to his house and placed it in the middle of the living room floor.

As she looked around the house, a house she had lived in for a time, she allowed herself only to remember the good times with Rumple. The memory's of him were now all she had, and would one day share with Katie.

"Goodbye, Rumple." She whispered to no one as she locked the front door of the house and drove away with out looking back.

* * *

Whale immediately noticed Rumple's things were gone from the house a few weeks later when he was building one of the toys Katie got for her birthday in the spare bedroom. He had also noticed that after Belle's depressed state a few weeks ago, she had seemed in a brighter mood lately. She had started talking about the future. Things she wanted to do with Katie and for herself.

Whale tried to fight down the feeling of hope that grew within him. Clearly, Belle had accepted that Rumple would not return to Storybrooke as most of the town had done years ago. He knew Belle cared greatly for him but was it enough for her to start a new relationship with him after so many years of platonic friendship?

As surge of determination came over him, he dropped the tools he was using and quickly made his way to the kitchen were Belle was feeding Katie. It was now or never.

Belle looked up suddenly as Whale entered the kitchen in a rush. "Give up on that contraption so quickly?" She teased.

Whale took a deep breath. "Actually, no. I wanted to ask you something and it couldn't wait another minute."

Belle's face turned serious as she wiped Katie's mouth and stood up to meet him. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"I want to ask you out on a date. A real date. We've been friends for years and I want us to still be best friends, but I want more."

Whale saw Belle's eyes widen and her mouth drop open slightly while he was confessing his feelings towards her, which made him even more nervous. When he finished, she said nothing.

"What do you think?" Whale said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

She continued to stare blankly at him.

"Belle-"

"Ok." Belle finally responded as a peaceful smile crossed her face.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. As you can see, I've still been writing it but I haven't been able to devote the time I would like to it. Thank you for hanging in there for this chapter and the rest to come. :)


End file.
